fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire's S-Class Promotional Trial X805 - My Strength
Lucian D. Draco calmly walked down the road, having chosen one of the available paths as instructed. The sand was completely off his boots now and that made walking much easier. The scenario around him was certainly exotic, tall and large trees with long vines, their leaves being big and green. The road he was walking on was simple, having a barren texture which led straight through the forest. Lucian couldn't deny it, giving a happy sigh, this place reminded him of his homeland and it was certainly beautiful. He scratched his chin, remembering the details of this part of the trial. There was a giant ziggurat much toward the centre of the island, presumably at the end of this road. Lucian knew that it wouldn't be easy, considering there would be a Golem at the end, guarding the entrance, specifically a Stone Golem- Crack Lucian turned around suddenly to look at the source of the sound "...Oh" He sighed in relief, noticing an orange squirrel which had stepped on a tree branch "Just you, little guy" The squirrel quickly ran away and Lucian turned back to face the road "The forest is too quiet...they never said anything about any obstacles between me and the golem...but it wasn't denied either" He scratched his chin again, taking not-so-hurried steps. "I need to look around for proofs..." Lucian analyzed his surroundings as he walked, slowing down a bit so things were easier to spot. Several minutes passed, nothing worthy coming into view "I'll spend too much time worrying about this" He quickly summoned the Ball Chain "Imbue, Observe!" The ball shone a dark green, this time instead of acting like a compass it would like a bell that detects activity on Lucian's surroundings, absorbing information as time passed. He hoped this didn't take much time, Lucian would need that to confront the golem. His magic focused on the environment to alert him, Lucian continued down the path. ---- After quite some time walking, Lucian was grateful the ball hadn't detected anything, meaning he'd save trouble for when he got at the centre which wasn't far away. He could even see it, the ancient looking constructs, some of them enveloped in vines, probably due to the plants' constant growth. Lucian saw the big rock in the middle of the plaza, reminding himself of the golem. He walked towards it, but no response came and even touched it. No response either, Lucian frowned and turned to the right. But then the atmosphere shifted...becoming denser. Lucian's body tensed, then he looked back at the structure "Hmm, better safe than sorry..." Lucian didn't expect this at all, he tried using his magic again to sense if the Golem was just asleep "Come on...any signal..." He sighed, no response either way. Seeing many pieces of buildings, he turned away and slowly approached the intricate designs in the old walls, noticing the ancient scriptures much better now, though...the atmosphere became even denser once again "What?!" Lucian screamed suddenly, feeling the place's magic surge even more as a square Barrier formed around the area, being nearly complete. "Jutsu Shiki?! Damnit!!!" He cursed, looking around quickly and noticing how the barrier had formed all of itself, allowing no escape "No-" Lucian couldn't even continue as a loud rumble pierced his ears. He looked behind him and could only dodge away by jumping. "GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH" The...rock roared at him, having missed its punch. Lucian's eyes widened, fully viewing it, apparently, that old structure was indeed the Golem he had to fight. Its skin was completely rocky, overall it was really large, bulky legs and arms. The Golem didn't have a neck, its eyes were red and its mouth was flat. Lucian looked at the barrier, its rules clear as day: Beat the Golem to get out, its armor is unbreakable! "GRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUHHHH!" It roared again, punching with its left hand this time. Lucian was quick too, having produced chains from his shoulders as soon as the beast had roared, using them to take a hold of the nearby trees and get himself higher on mid-air "Too slow! Ball-Chain!!!" He shot his right arm forward, three ball chains forming from it and hitting the rock head-on, the ground below it being cracked as the smoke rose. Waving its arm around, the Golem dispersed the smoke and took a hold of the chains, yanking them so Lucian was pushed to it "GHHHH" Lucian grunted, his arm pulled with immense force. He made chains with his left arm and disconnected with those from the right arm, successfully escaping "That triple attack was not enough?" Lucian pondered and looked around, all the while he flew with the use of his chains as if they were forest vines. The Golem spun slowly, keeping its red eyes on Lucian "GRUUU-BLEEEEEEEEEEEEH" It suddenly vomited a lot of rocks towards Lucian who made, even more, chains to glide around. The Golem grew impatient and jumped towards Lucian, aiming a right punch "Tch! Sword-Chain!!!" Lucian pulled himself backwards and summoned eight new chains, they danced and attacked multiple spots of the Golem's body in a flash, Lucian having dashed past him. Having landed, Lucian looked back at the rock monster with a smile...losing it instantly. The golem had barely any bruise on its skin. "No...way" Lucian's eyes widened, his sword-chains broken despite their attack "Then...Observe!" Both his eyes shone a bright green, Lucian looking over the entirety of the Golem's body, information filled his mind "Right! Book: Evolution!" He yelled while a book appeared on his left hand, it shone and made a new row of chains appear on Lucian's hands "WIND GOD'S CHAIN!" The Golem landed just as Lucian used his special chains, looking back to face the Mage who spun the divine chain around, a horizontal cyclone being made around the golem "Take this!!!" Lucian yelled, the wind was powerful enough to make all of the surrounding trees flinch violently in the opposite direction. "GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH" The Golem roared mightily and dashed through the wind tornado, which made Lucian gasp in extreme shock. As the rock advanced, Lucian thought of adding his fire and water chains...but it would be no help, the Monster's weakness was wind, its armor was hard and unbreakable- "That's it!" Realization hit Lucian like a truck. He smiled widely and his expression became a fierce gaze "Earth God's CHAIN!" As he summoned one of his Divine Chains, Lucian dashed through the right side of the Golem itself. The rock roared yet again and used its left fist to aim a punch at Lucian who had sat at the elbow of the beast's right arm. Lucian jumped yet again, at the last moment, making it where the punch landed head-on in the beast's right elbow, it roared in annoyance "I knew it!!!" Lucian landed on the left arm this time, surrounding it with his elemental chain "Earth Dominance!" He jumped off the arm and into the ground before the Golem "NOW" Lucian moved his arms which controlled the chains, the Golem's left arm aiming an even fiercer punch at that elbow. The punch landed, the right forearm blew off and got on the ground "GRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Golem roared even louder, its red eyes shone even more. Lucian smirked, his chains wrapped around the blown arm "They do say you have to use a diamond to break another diamond!" The right arm flew along his chains, being wrapped around his own left arm. The golem lunged forward with a left punch while roaring, Lucian dodged under it and dashed towards the Golem's chest "The gem, right! Situational Technique:" "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" It was Lucian's time to roar, putting a big part of his magic to support the severed arm wrapped around his fist. He aimed for a punch at the Golem's chest, knowing that's where the gem was ":PAYBACK IRONY!!!" With a yell and a push forward, Lucian successfully pierced through the Golem's torso and the barrier inside it. A shockwave occurred in the area upon the impact, the trees flinched violently once again, the Golem's chest and back bursting open with the blow. The arm Lucian had used was destroyed in the process, his hand instantly took a grip of the gem. The Golem grunted a bit more, its left fist doing a thumbs up at Lucian "Rest assured, big dude" Lucian smiled, the Golem's eyes lost their red tone and the creature fell apart "And that takes care of that" Lucian looked around as the Jutsu Shiki slowly dissipated, he continued to walk down the path calmly "Your skin may have been your strength! But my mind proved to be stronger!" He could just wonder what was his next challenge. Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:S-Class Trials